


Once upon a time, there was a lonely Princess

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), F/F, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: Weiss wanted a Faunus for a long time, her father told her she had to deserve it. And deserve it she did, it was a hard battle, but in the end, she won. Now it was a day she would go pick a Faunus... a Faunus that would change her very life.*Warning, in this world Faunus are something between slaves and pets, which sounds strange and I understand if you don't like it.*
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. The day O (as in Obtain)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heiress and Pupper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731478) by PokemonAndRWBY. 



> Ok, so, I've read the Heiress and Pupper a long time ago, and ever since I re-read it every once in a few months. It had been so amazing, even though the theme felt strange. Unfortunately, it is on hiatus indefinitely well over a year... and then I got inspired to give it a shot. If you read that one, you will be able to tell that I am not as angsty, and that makes sense, I don't like angst.

Oh today, today is the day. The day she waited for so long.

"Dress, sister? You are going to go buy a Faunus, not at a party."

"No one asked your opinion, brother." Weiss sighed, trying her best not to let get annoyed by the little shit on this special day.

"Buying a companion is truly sad, even for you."

"Shut up, Whitley."

"Just last thing. I advise you to buy a female dog so that you will have at least something in common."

"And that is?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're both bitches." Nope, that was too far. Weiss stood up to look Whitley straight in the eyes.

"You know, father told me not to get a dog Faunus since you have an allergy, but if you tell me to, I just might." Whitley's grin soon deteriorated. 

"No wait-"

"No no, you are right. Dog Faunus is a good choice."

* * *

Weiss stepped inside the Faunus shop.

"Miss Schnee, what an honor. How may I assist you today?"

"I want to buy a dog Faunus."

"Of course, all our Faunus are this way." The clerk led Weiss to a room where the Faunus were doing their things.

"All dogs, come here." The man said and 5 Faunus ran towards him and Weiss. Then there was one that went slower, almost against her will.

"We have these. Which one will it be?" Weiss looked at them, they all were… not it. Except for the smallest of them, a little pup. She was cute. It was the one that came as last.

"What is this one's name?" Weiss pointed at the pup.

"That's Ruby. Do you want her?"

"No, please, I don't want to leave." The Faunus spoke out.

"Shut up, no one-"

"No, wait, let her talk. Why not?"

"Because I don't want to leave my sister."

"Who is her sister?" Weiss asked the man.

"A problematic lion. You wouldn't want that one. She's on sedatives right now." Weiss couldn't just bring two Faunus home. It was a miracle her father let her get one. Much less if it's a brute. But as much as she didn't want to tear apart sisters, she wanted Ruby. There had to be a way to do something.

"Wait a minute, I'll make a quick call." Weiss left the room. She was gone for about two minutes. When she came back she had the biggest grin she had in years.

"I am your boss now."

"Excuse me? I don't understand."

"I bought it here. Now, let me be clear because I don't do second chances, I want the Faunus here to feel good. If you mistreat them, I will make sure you won't find a job on this continent. Now that we have that settled, I want this one." Weiss came closer to Ruby and slowly patted her on the head.

"But-But what about my sister?"

"I will make sure you can see her often, now, let's go." Without another word, Weiss and Ruby arrived at their destination, their home.

"Ruby, this will be your new home." Ruby only looked at it shortly and then looked back at the floor of the car.

"Aren't you happy? You will live a nice life here, with me."

"... I am, Mistress." Weiss could hear the obvious lie.

"Please, don't call me Mistress, I am Weiss. And I promise I won't hold you from seeing your sister again. It's just that, my father wouldn't let me bring two Faunus home."

"But he let you buy the whole shop?"

"He is… strange. He is not nice, luckily he is rarely home. Now, there are just two rules that I have, please be always close to me and don't talk with strangers. Aside from that, you can do whatever you want." At that, Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Of course, and if you ever want anything, just tell me."

"You are nice. I thought that all humans were…"

"Were what?"

"... Evil." Weiss couldn't imagine what all was Ruby through.

"Oh, Ruby." Weiss hugged the girl and whispered in her ear. "I will protect you from everyone, I promise."

When the two stepped inside, Klein was there to greet them and take their… well, nothing, it was the middle of summer.

"Miss Weiss, is this your new Faunus?" Klein asked with a smile.

"Klein, this is Ruby, and yes, she will live with me in my room." Ruby was a bit wary of the new environment and the new person and so she hid behind Weiss. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Ruby, I am Klein, the butler of the Schnee family, may there be anything you need, just say a word." It was then Ruby looked in surprise at the man. It was simply so strange. Her whole life the humans were terrible, and now, she met two nice humans, they talked instead of shouting, they smiled, and told her that they will do whatever she wants.

"Klein, take it slow." Weiss slightly bent closer to Klein's ear. "I think she was abused in that shop, I bought it, I want someone who can… take care of it."

"Understood, I will find someone appropriate for the job." Klein turned around and started walking away.

"Wait," Weiss called behind Klein. "Ruby, what is the name of your sister?"

"Uh… Yang Xiao Long… why?"

"Klein, I want you to make sure Ruby's sister will be good cared for. If anyone will be interested in adopting her, I want to see them." Klein simply nodded and walked away.

"Thank you." Ruby lightly put her arms around Weiss' torso.

"It's the least I can do. Now, let me walk you through the house." Weiss took the arms that enveloped her and spun around to see the cute girl.

* * *

"And finally, this is my room, or… our room now, I suppose." Weiss opened the door, revealing a huge spacy room. 

"Wow… this is… amazing." Ruby looked around the room.

"I am glad you like it. Though I suppose it is a bit empty here. At least there is a place for your things."

"My things?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Yes… like, your clothes and… I don't actually know what people usually have in their rooms. As you can see, I never focused on that. Toys? Games? Things like that… I guess."

"I am gonna have things? Like, my own?" Ruby's tail was wagging with happiness. Just that statement alone stabbed Weiss' heart with guilt, just how terribly do humans treat Faunus? Weiss never even stopped to think about it until now. 

"Ruby… I know it must have been hard for you… but from now on you will be cared for as though you were a Schnee, I promise that." Ruby looked into Weiss' eyes.

"Weiss, you're weird," Ruby said with a smile.

"What?"

"I mean you're not like other humans I saw. You are nice and pretty, and you didn't even give me a leash."  _ Do people actually leash Faunus? _ Weiss heard about someone doing it, but she thought it was one weirdo, not a norm.

"Well, as we know, unfortunately, people are usually rude towards Faunus, that's why I want you to always be close to me, ok?" Ruby nodded with a smile.

"So, what about a bath now?"

"O-Okay…"

"Something wrong?"

"I… never bathed alone… can we… bathe together?” Ruby looked down with a blush.

“Alright,” Weiss said with a smile and blush of her own. After finding some clean clothes that fit Ruby, they entered Weiss’ bathroom, and when they both stripped Weiss once again was disturbed by how vile her species can be.

“R-Ruby? Those scars… who did this?” Weiss slowly patted Ruby’s back, her hand sliding over the scars that decorated Ruby's whole back. Ruby's ear drooped just like her tail.

“I… don’t remember.”

“You’re not good at lying. Please, tell me.” Ruby frowned at that.

“If I tell you he will hurt Yang.”

“No, if you tell me, I will make sure he will not get close to any Faunus ever again. Was it the man I met today at the shop?”

“... Yes. He is evil. Don’t let him hurt Yang.” Weiss hugged Ruby from behind.

“Don’t worry, I will take care of it. Come on, let’s get in the bathtub.”

* * *

“Do they fit you well?”

“I think yes.” Ruby tried the clothes by stretching.

“We should go buy you some clothes tomorrow. What do you say?”

“Wow, I never went shopping before. I will be happy to go.” At that moment both girls heard a loud growl. It was Ruby’s stomach.   
  
“Let’s go eat.” 

“Ok,” Ruby smiled sheepishly. Weiss opened the door and to her displeasure, someone was standing there.

“Hello, sister. So, this is your new Faunus? To be honest I expected more… but it’s not up to me, it’s your property after all.” The truth is that Whitley’s face was like a magnet, any time he was anywhere near Weiss, she just wanted to plunge her fist in that grin of his.

“She’s not a thing, and if you’ll come anywhere near her you will get a serious ass whooping, do you understand?”

“So vulgar. I simply…  _ sneeze _ . Excu-  _ sneeze _ .”

“Oh my, did you take your pills?” Now it was Weiss’ time to grin. “What did they taste like?”

“You di-  _ sneeze _ .” 

“I have a tip for you, get out of here. Tic Tacs will not help you here.” Whitley stomped away, red in the face, though it wasn’t clear if it was from the allergy or if he was just mad.

“Who… was that?” Ruby looked from behind Weiss at the boy.

“My brother, Whitley. He’s an asshole, don’t listen to him. I usually try to ignore him.” They made their way over to the kitchen.

“Is there anything special you want to eat?”

“I… don’t know… I like meat.” With the vague wish, Weiss told the chef to cook something and took Ruby to the living room.

“So, Ruby, what do you like to do?”

“I like running, but I couldn't do it a lot… I like playing with Yang and Blake. Aside from that, we never really had a lot of things allowed." For a strange reason, the moment Weiss heard a new name, she tensed up. Who was this Blake to Ruby? How close were they? Why did she even care about that?

"Blake? W-Who's that?" Weiss asked, trying to not sound like she needed to know, it was a miserable try.

"Oh, that's my sister's mate… it was supposed to be a secret but everybody knows. She's nice to me." That was all, just a friend, that calmed the unexplained tension in Weiss' chest.

"I see… Well, you can always play with me if you want. And I am sure you'll find new interests." Weiss gave Ruby a reassuring smile. She couldn't remember how many times she'd normally smile in a year, but whatever was the number, Weiss smiled more times today than for the last few years. She hoped that Ruby was also happy here… with her.

"That's nice of you… thank you… for being so kind." Ruby slowly tried to put her head on Weiss' shoulder, and Weiss let her. The feeling that Weiss felt… it was new and strange… but nice and warmed her inside… What could it be?

As Ruby snuggled more on Weiss' shoulder, Weiss closed her eyes and lied her head down on top of Ruby's. It felt comforting, Ruby was so warm, the warmth was also magnified by how cold the mansion was. Everything was from marble, or stone, the walls, the floor, everything was so cold.

"Miss, food is ready," A maid said, waking up Weiss from her trance.

"Very well, could you tell Klein I want to talk with him?" The maid bowed and walked away.

"And we will go eat, what do say, Ruby?" 

"Yes, please." As they walked into the dining room, Ruby's head never left Weiss' shoulder.

"Oh… uh… where am I going to eat?" Ruby asked all of sudden.

"Here, around the table… with me… where else?" Was it a custom that Faunus had their own place to eat? Apart from everyone else?

"Ooh, you really are nice. Weiss, thank you for taking so good care of me." As Ruby smiled again, Weiss noticed just how beautiful her smile was. It was a mesmerizing sight.

"I am just glad you're happy here."

* * *

"It's about time we should go lay down, you will be sleeping next to me."

"But… I heard that you should sleep close just with someone you love," Ruby said, genuinely confused. 

"Well… there are different types of love. I like you a lot… like a friend… but if you don't feel comfortable in one bed with me we can buy you one. We have enough space here." Weiss genuinely hoped that Ruby wouldn't want to since she wanted to feel Ruby's warmth again.

"No, no, that's fine… I don't mind, I was just thinking that you might not like to share a bed with me cause I am Faunus." Ruby was pure… too pure for her own good.

"Ruby… I don't… know how people treated you before… and I can't imagine it, and... I know that even some members of my… family… won't accept you for who you are… but I am not them. I don't care about those things, I don't care if you are or are not Faunus, you are a person, and I will treat you as such."

Perhaps it was selfish and sad that Weiss bought a Faunus just to feel less alone, Ruby had her own life… but… Weiss could take care of her better, she could treat her like a princess, and hopefully find someone who would take care of her sister as well. After all, it wasn't her fault how Faunus were treated. Ruby was abused, but Weiss will take care of her, she will make sure Ruby will always be happy. At least that was what ran over her head when Ruby hugged her with a beaming smile on her lips.

"You are like, the nicest person ever," Ruby said while she snuggled in Weiss' chest… not like there was a lot to snuggle to. 

"Let's get bed already, you can snuggle to me there too," Weiss said with a half-smile.

"Ok~"


	2. And they were roommates

Mornings, Weiss hated them. She wasn’t a morning person, by a long shot. Unfortunately, her work wouldn’t let her sleep until 10 AM and so the tremendous mass of coffee she drank every morning had to do. After all, why should she like mornings? Morning brought a new day, a day full of stress, frustration, and stupid comments from her brother. That wasn’t exactly something to look forward to… until now.

Today was different, she had a free day, so she didn’t need to go to work, yes… but it was different in another way as well. When her senses were brought from the slumber, she was washed away by the pleasure her senses brought her. She felt as warm hands enveloped her waist and Ruby’s body was pressed against her chest and when she sucked in the fresh air, she could smell roses. But by far, the thing that made her heart pumping was the sight of Ruby, peacefully sleeping in her hands. Weiss wished this moment wouldn’t end, at least not right now, and so she lied there, motionless, enjoying the moment. 

“I..f you insist…” Ruby mumbled from her sleep, smiling wildly. If it would be possible to see other people’s dreams, Weiss was curious as to what Ruby dreamed about… perhaps she could ask her later.

“K… Weiss…” Ruby mumbled again, putting a face that somewhat resembled kissing. Weiss felt her cheeks burning up, did Ruby really dream of kissing her right now? Of course not… that’s impossible, Weiss was just misinterpreting things. She was alone for a way too long time. Though… that didn’t explain Ruby’s expression. When Weiss glanced at the time she sighed, 9:30. They were supposed to go shopping today, and that meant they would likely use as much time as they could… looks like everything has to end.

“Ruby, wake up,” Weiss called, Ruby’s eyes flickered, her face changed into a panic for a moment before sighing in relief.

“Oh, Weiss… good morning.” Ruby smiled at Weiss again and released Weiss from her hug, unfortunately.

“Good morning, have you slept well?” Weiss ran a hand through Ruby’s hair, giving extra attention to her ears.

“Yeah, your bed is so soft.” Ruby giggled and slightly bounced. “Or… our bed now, I guess,” Ruby added. Weiss’ heart thumped. Their bed… that sounded… so good.

“I am glad you like it. Let’s go eat some breakfast, we need a lot of energy today, we are going shopping.” Ruby groaned lightly and fell back on the bed.

“Can’t we stay here a little bit longer, please?” Ruby wasn’t playing fair, she was naturally very cute, but now? She used Weiss’ strongest weakness against her… the puppy eyes. There was not a single thing Weiss could decline while Ruby made that face… it was scientifically impossible.

“I… suppose I can tell someone to bring us breakfast here, what do you say? Breakfast in the bed?”

“Yayy.” Ruby squealed. Weiss was happy she chose Ruby, as cruel as it sounded. She did, she chose Ruby as if she was just a piece of clothing, she chose her because she was cute, but… now she saw that Ruby was more than just a cute face. She had a strange aura surrounding her, it was unbelievable that only a single glance was more than enough to make Weiss smile… Weiss! The last time she had a real smile was when Whitley fell down the stairs a few months ago.

* * *

“What about this one?” Weiss held up a red hoodie for Ruby to see.

“Whoa… that one’s really pretty. Is it really ok for me to buy so many clothes?” 

“This is not so much, you should see how many clothes I have.” Weiss handed the hoodie over to Ruby so that she could try it. “So… how is it?”

“It fits… and it’s warm and comfy… is it ok if I take this one too?” Ruby asked bashfully.

“Of course, I will buy you anything you like. Something else caught your eye?” Ruby looked down, her cheeks red and her tail slowly swishing between her legs.

“Well… yes… but not here…”

“You mean in another shop?”

“Yeah…” Weiss stroked Ruby’s head with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll pay for this and then you’ll show me where it is, ok?” After a nod from Ruby, Weiss paid for the clothes and let the driver take the clothes back to the car.

“I… liked this.” Ruby pointed at the screen that displayed some video game, it was… blocky… but the buildings were somewhat esthetically pleasing. It seemed that the game was called Minecraft. They headed into the store and to the counter.

“Excuse me, I’d like to buy the game you have displayed, Minecraft.” The man looked away from his scroll.

“Ok, what platform?” That was a problem. Of course, Weiss knew what he meant, but she had no answer. She didn’t know what platforms there were to choose from… and so she did it the Schnee way.

“All of them.” She said proudly. The man didn’t bat an eye, instead, he just went into another room.

“Isn’t it going to be too expensive?” Ruby asked to which Weiss just petted her head with a smile. After a while, the man returned with six copies of the same game, all in a differently coloured box. Aside from a scroll logo on one box, and a PC written on another, she had no clue what the other things were… but she didn’t care. She was buying this for Ruby. 

“Also, I’d like to buy the platforms for these.” Weiss pointed at all of the boxes.

“We don’t sell computers, VRs, and scrolls, for those you’ll have to check electronics. There is one on the second floor.” The man said, taking three boxes and setting them up on the counter. “You don’t know a lot about consoles, do you?” he asked Weiss.

“Why do you think so?!” she returned the question, hostility in her voice. No one ever dared to even imply that there was something Weiss couldn't do or didn't know about… except Whitley.

“Because you called them platforms.” He walked a bit around the shop, lifting different things. “I suggest you buy these as well.” It seemed like controllers and different chargers as well as some other games.

“Are those appropriate for kids?” Weiss asked to which Ruby pouted.

“I am 17. I am not a kid.”

“I know, but you act like a kid.”

“Don’t worry, miss, 10-year-olds play these all the time.” He seemed like a professional, and thus Weiss had no reason to not believe him.

“Alright…” After paying quite a hefty sum and getting the things in the limo, Ruby and Weiss went to an electro shop. She had to get a scroll for Ruby anyway, so they would go there either way.

“Weiss… is it really ok for you to buy all these things… for me?”

“Ruby, my family is filthy rich. I could have bought the entire store and my father wouldn’t notice. What is money good for if you don’t use it? Also, if you don’t feel comfortable with having all this for yourself… I can play with you… I think. Either way, please, stop doubting yourself, for me?”

“...I guess I just feel bad that you do all this for me while Yang and Blake are still in that place… with that man.” Of course, about everyone with at least half-decent family would worry about them. Weiss, although living in luxury, never had the luxury of having a family worth caring for… until now.

“I forgot to tell you, I had that man fired. Klein found someone else instead.”

“Really?” Ruby’s eyes lit up upon hearing the news.

“Yes.” It didn’t take two seconds before Ruby hugged Weiss like there was no tomorrow. A few bystanders shot weirded out glances, but Weiss didn’t pay them any attention and instead hugged Ruby back.

After their visit to the electro shop and no smaller bill than before was paid, Weiss insisted that they had to pay someone a visit, though she wasn’t exactly clear with who it was. From the looks of the mansion though, they weren’t exactly poor themselves. Weiss straightened her and Ruby’s shirts before she rang the bell. A few seconds later a ginger-haired girl opened them.

“Friend Weiss! So nice to see you again.” She grabbed Weiss’ hand and shook it vigorously.

“Hello, Penny.” She pulled her hand away before any more blood could be shaken out. “This is my… Faunus, Ruby. Ruby, this is my friend, Penny.” Penny grabbed Ruby’s hand and shook no less than Weiss’. That's when Ruby noticed her both hands were… metal.

“So nice to meet you, new friend. Please, come in." She said with a smile, leading them to a nearby couch. "What brings you here?" Penny asked with a smile.

"You see, I was wondering if you wouldn't like to adopt a Faunus by chance?" Weiss said, and at that moment, Ruby started internally panicking. Did she do something wrong and Weiss wanted to get rid of her?! "You see, Ruby's sister is in the need of a home but… I couldn't take her in myself." Oh… Ruby calmed down, and instead beamed with happiness before realizing a little problem. She got closer to Weiss' ear.

"I think Yang wouldn't leave without Blake," she whispered to which Weiss responded with an understanding hum.

"Actually, it would be two Faunus, Ruby's sister, Yang, and her mate, Blake. They're both females, by the way." Penny blinked a couple of times. Weiss wouldn't be Schnee if she didn't use the weak points of others to get what she wants. And after an incident where she found all of Penny's yuri manga, she was sure this was Penny's weak point.

"Two… female mates…" Penny's cheeks reddened and a smile crept on her lips. "That would be amazing! Yes, I can adopt them!" Penny lashed out, squealing in excitement.

"That would be great," Weiss replied with a smile, more at the fact that she was right with things turned out than anything.

"Let's go!" Penny said, standing up 

"Right now?"

"Yes."

* * *

Weiss opened the door and was met with a blonde woman behind the counter, that seemed hard at work.

"Excuse me?" Weiss got the attention of the woman.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Yes, I'd like to adopt two Faunus!" Penny yelled next to Weiss.

"Yes… My friend here would like to adopt Yang and Blake." Weiss said to the woman.

"Wait a minute here, I'll go bring them." That's when Weiss realized she haven't met them before. How would Yang react toward someone who took her sister away?

After a bit of waiting, the two Faunus were brought to the front of the shop, and Weiss could only guess that the blonde lion Faunus was Ruby's sister. However, she seemed… off. She looked like she was drunk or something.

"Ruby!" The cat Faunus called.

"Hi, Blake. Is Yang still dazed from the sedatives?" Ruby asked casually, which should be alarming. Was this the effect of the sedatives she got yesterday?!

"Yes. She didn't even know you were gone." Somehow, that put Weiss at ease.

"R..by, hayllo.." the lioness called, almost falling to the ground if it weren't for Blake to catch her there.

"Unacceptable. You," Weiss pointed at the worker. "get rid of all the sedatives this instant."

"And you are?"

" _ I _ am Weiss Schnee, the owner of this place. As your boss, I order you to get those things out of my shop." The woman flinched at the sound of her name.

"On it." Was the short answer before the woman almost ran away.

"So, you two are mates?" Penny asked Blake with a smile.

"Yes… why?" Blake stepped back a little, wary of Penny.

"Blake, she wants to adopt you and Yang, isn't it great?!" Ruby exclaimed, hugging both Faunus.

"Nic..ce.." Yang smiled.

"How... long… does the effect takes to wear off?" Weiss asked, concerned about the health of Yang.

"It should be gone in a few hours," Ruby replied. "So… are you going to adopt them?" Ruby asked hopefully, with her puppy eyes pleading. At that moment, Weiss wanted to adopt them herself.

"Yes! That is amazing! New friends… and mates on top of that…" Penny whispered the last part, though, the Faunus heard it thanks to their supreme hearing.

"That is truly great. Thank you, Penny. I'll go get the papers ready." Weiss walked in the office, she saw it doing that guy yesterday so there shouldn't be a problem. In the meantime, Penny was left alone with the Faunus.

"Penny, you are just as strange as Weiss," Ruby concluded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, most people don't like Faunus or act rudely towards us, but not you two… why?" At the question, Penny smiled sadly and looked at her hands covered in gloves.

"I don't know about Weiss… but two years ago I had an accident… I lost my hands and legs… my heart stopped working soon after that… I got a new heart from a donor, it was a Faunus. I never was against Faunus but… that surgery made me think a lot. Why should I act differently towards Faunus? After all… we all have the same heart." Penny smiled after that and showed her robotic hands.

"That must have been painful," Blake stated.

"That's in the past. Plus, that's how I met another one of my friends, Ciel. She took care of me when I was learning how to walk and use my hands again." The somewhat sad moment was cut short as Weiss reemerged with papers in her hands.

"Well, Penny, it looks like you just gave two Faunus a new home." Weiss handed over the papers.

"Thank you for telling me about them, Weiss! We should probably get Yang to bed though." Penny said when she noticed Yang wasn't doing any better than a few minutes before.

"Then, I guess we'll meet again soon."

"Blake… could you say Yang goodbye… for me?" Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

"Ruby… you are aware that we'll be able to meet them almost every day, right?" Weiss whispered in her ear to which Ruby froze.

"Wait… really?"

"Of course, we are almost neighbors."

"Ooh… then, could we go see them tomorrow when Yang isn't… drugged?"

"Yes."

"Oh… then… I'll see you tomorrow." Ruby waved to Penny and her two family members.

"And we should probably go home too. We have a lot of unpacking to do.

\---------

"Weiss…"

"Yes, Ruby?" There was pride heard in Weiss' voice. She wasn't normally one to "flex" her wealth as she saw no use in it other than making enemies… However, showing off to Ruby was somehow different. It was kind of like 'See what I bought? And it's just for you.'

"I know you said you wanted the biggest one… but isn't this little too big? Will it fit? The hole seems kinda small." Ruby was a little sceptical about the proportions, however, Weiss insisted that she wouldn't buy a smaller one for Ruby.

"It will be fine. It just needs the right angle." Weiss pushed but to no avail.

"Should I help you?"

"No! I'll do this myself." Weiss pushed again, harder, but the box wouldn't move.

"If I help you get it through the door we can set up the TV faster." Ruby reasoned, joining Weiss to get the huge screen to their room.

"Alright… On three, one, two, and three." By some miracle, they got the 150-inch plasma TV through the door, which was good, because if they didn't they couldn't get in since the TV blocked the whole door.

"I still think this is really big. I look like a dwarf when I stand next to it." Ruby said, standing next to it just to prove her point.

"I would say it's practical. We can hang it on the wall and we don't even need chairs. You can sit on the bed, or even lie down."

"Hang on the wall with a crane? Cuz there is no way we can hang it on the wall ourselves."

"Well… then… hmm… I'll tell Klein to find someone appropriate for the job."

"They can do it tomorrow while we're gone." 

"Yes, now, I would say it's bath time. Prepare some new clothes."

"Okay~." Ruby went through the bags, taking a simple red T-shirt and black shorts as well as some underwear.

"By the way, I wanted to ask, what did you dream about? When you were asleep I mean." Weiss said.

"Me? Oh… I was just… hanging out with Yang and Blake, nothing special." Ruby was a terrible liar, and that wasn't a bad thing, at least for Weiss.

"Really? Then… why did I hear you say my name? Ruby, please, be honest with me, I will not be angry." Ruby's cheeks started burning and her tail curled in her hands.

"I… had a dream where… I kissed you." Ruby closed her eyes and looked away as if she was waiting to be hit, or yelled at. Instead, she felt just a hand rubbing her dog ears.

"I am not going to punish you, don't worry. There is nothing wrong with that." Many people wouldn't agree. Faunus-human relationships were frowned upon and often caused the pair not small problems, plus they were both women, and while it was better than a few years ago, it was something not all accepted as well… But Weiss didn't care. In her book, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Then… we could… do that? You said you'll do whatever I want and… I want this." The resolve in Ruby's voice, she once again found a way to be undeniable. Not that Weiss wanted to deny Ruby's request, she herself… what? She felt something strong towards Ruby. She was aware that she knew Ruby for a day… but it was the best day of her life, and it was that because of Ruby. Could it be? The small tug on her heart whenever Ruby giggled, shivers sent down her spine when Ruby brushes off against her… there was no denying it. Weiss fell for Ruby, really hard. And… why should she lose time with formalities that Ruby wouldn't care about nor did really apply to them? 

"Y-Yes… we can." Weiss locked the door, and turned around, getting closer to Ruby's cute face. The closer they were, the more their hearts banged. In the end, it was Ruby who did the last move and captured the lips of the heiress. Ruby's lips were so warm, so tender and soft… Weiss could definitely get used to it.

"Weiss…" Ruby moaned when this kiss ceased.

"Ruby… I love you…" Weiss whispered.

"I love you too." Weiss caressed Ruby's cheeks when she heard the words.

"Ruby… this will be our secret… okay?" As much as Weiss would like to show the world Ruby and proudly say that she loved this girl… she wasn't an idiot and knew that it would have lots of negative consequences.

"That means that we can kiss just when we're alone?"

"That and telling each other things like "I love you". I saw what humans were capable of, and I don't want to even think about what they could do to us… to you."

"Ok, I understand… so… I can kiss you now?"

"As many times as you want."


	3. Does anyone even care about the chapter names?

This morning was not as nice as yesterday. It was still nice, Weiss found herself being pressed against Ruby who looked just as precious as yesterday. Yet, there was something else that was different today. The alarm. As soon as Weiss heard it, she grabbed it and slammed it to make it silent in hopes of keeping the cute Faunus sleeping. Luckily for her, it seemed that Ruby was fast asleep. Hopefully, Ruby wouldn't get bored here while Weiss was at work. Weiss got up from the bed, already missing Ruby’s warmth. 

As she changed her clothes, she thought of what happened yesterday. She kissed Ruby… or Ruby kissed her? It didn't matter in the end… it happened, and not just once, they kissed a lot that night… and it was the best night Weiss could remember. She didn't know how to feel now, though. On one hand, there was her upbringing, her manners, her reputation, and possibly her career and her future… on the other hand… Ruby, a Faunus she knew for two days… who struck her heart and made her feel alive more than anything else in this gods damned world. 

But the display of affection yesterday… it was just… not Schnee-like. For this kind of affection, they would have to be married at least ten years and something extraordinary would have had to happen, like their anniversary or a rival company would have to go bankrupt… something like that. But that wasn't the case, Ruby just asked her and Weiss complied. That was not Schnee-like as well. Schnees didn't do what they were asked to do, they were the ones who did the asking… well, it would sound more like commands. Did yesterday prove that she wasn't a Schnee? Or just a partially Schnee? Could have her mother cheat on her father? He wouldn't certainly notice… but her mother wasn't like that, she drowned her problems in alcohol, not other men… hopefully.

Still… Was it worth risking everything for a few kisses? When she looked at sleeping Ruby there was just one answer to the question. Absolutely.

Weiss took a piece of paper and wrote a note that she put on the small table beside Ruby. Then slowly caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead before going to the kitchen for a quick breakfast and to her office.

* * *

"Here are the reports you wanted." Weiss' secretary snapped her out of her trance.

"What? Oh… thank you… By the way, Ilia… what do people… usually do in their free time?" The question seemed a little shocking for Ilia.

"Uh… well… that depends… some people relax, others paint or play instruments… doing things they like to do… why?"

"I… I have a Faunus and… I want her to be happy… but I don't really know what people usually do in their free time. Do Faunus like doing different things? What does she like to do except running? I don't know." Weiss started panicking, forgetting that Ilia was standing right in front of her.

"Well, from what I know, Faunus like doing the same things as humans. If I can give you a tip, maybe try to take her out somewhere." Ilia said with a smile.

"I… suppose that is not a bad idea… thank y-" Before Weiss could finish the sentence, her phone started ringing. With an audible groan, she lifted the phone.

"Miss Weiss?" That's when her heart stopped. It was Klein. He never called her while she was at work, could something happen to Ruby?

"Is she alright?!" She asked, going over all possible scenarios of what could have happened to her.

"She locked herself in your bathroom and howls your name."

"I am on my way." Weiss shoved the phone in her pocket and practically dashed from her office and headed straight to her parking lot.

It didn't take long before she was panting in front of her room where Klein and some maid stood.

"What happened?!" Weiss snapped.

"I-I entered the room to clean, but she woke up and I probably startled her." Weiss wanted to fire her on the spot, but before she could, she heard Ruby calling her name, it was a heartbreaking mix of howl and cry.

"Leave us alone." Weiss slammed the door of her room and locked the door. She then walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Ruby? It's me, Weiss." The door opened and Ruby tackled Weiss to the ground.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out while hugging Weiss with all her might.

"Ruby, are you alright? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?" Weiss hugged Ruby back, slowly nuzzling their cheeks together.

"W-When I woke up you weren't here and someone else was standing next to me… I-I got scared. So I locked myself inside… I hoped you would come for me… you said that I should always be close to you… that you would protect me." If someone asked Weiss a few days ago if she had a heart, she could have responded with a no… now, she felt a pain in her heart so big, she couldn't deny having one. Was Weiss really that important to Ruby? Or… was it simply because Ruby didn't want to be alone and Weiss was the only one she knows here? Weiss secretly hoped she was just that important to Ruby.

"You're right… I am sorry. So so sorry. I had to go to work, and I thought you'll get bored if you came with me… and so I left you sleeping." Weiss leaned back and looked into Ruby's eyes. "I promise that from this moment I will never ever leave your side… unless you want me to." Ruby smiled at Weiss through her tears and closed the space between them, planting a kiss on Weiss' soft lips. Weiss enjoyed every second of it. When they broke the kiss and opened their eyes, Ruby's smile turned into a look full of worries.

"I-It's okay… right?" 

"Of course... I... love you." Ruby got closer again, hiding her head in the crook of Weiss' neck.

"Love you too." Ruby snuggled to Weiss' neck, tickling her lightly in the process. Schnee way or not, Weiss wanted to ensure that Ruby will never have anything to be sad about ever again, to never hear that heartbreaking howl, to never again see her beautiful silver eyes wet with tears… why? She didn't have any better answer than love… how? She didn't know… and she didn't care. It didn't matter anyway. Ruby made her happy as nothing and no one before, why should she look into why and not simply accept it? Not like she could or even wanted to change it.

"Ruby… I have to get back to work." At that, Ruby retracted her head and frowned. "I'll wait for you, but change quickly, please." And just like that, Ruby beamed with happiness.  _ So cute. _

* * *

Ruby and Weiss left the lift, hand in hand, and Weiss led them to her office.

"As I said, not much to keep yourself busy with except tons of paperwork. Good thing you brought your scroll with you." Weiss sat on her chair and realized there was nowhere to sit for Ruby. She could use the guest chair across Weiss… but Ruby would probably spend a lot of time here with her. She lifted her office phone and pressed a button.

"Ilia, make someone bring a comfortable chair to my office. Oh, and I need the papers about miss-transportation, thank you."

"It shall be done." Weiss put down the phone and pointed at the chair in front of her. 

"Please, sit, someone will bring you your chair so that you can sit next to me." Weiss gave her a half-smile.

"Who did you call?" Ruby asked curiously as she sat down.

"My assistant, Ilia. She is nice." Weiss reassured.

"Ilia… hmm… that reminds me of someone… eh, probably a coincidence." A few minutes later Ilia entered the room, holding papers in her hand.

"Here are the… papers." She quieted down when her gaze fell upon Ruby who turned around.

"Ilia?" When Ruby saw the fear in Ilia's eyes, she stuttered a bit. "Y-You… are Weiss' assistant Ilia, right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you. And you are?" Ilia bowed politely.

"Ilia, this is Ruby, act nice to her," Weiss said, with just a slight hint of threatening in her voice.

"Of course, miss." Ilia handed her the papers, and Weiss noticed she was a bit… heated.

"Are you alright? You look red." Weiss pointed out.

"Oh… It's… a little hot for me and the cooler in my room broke… I already called someone… Now, if you excuse me." Ilia walked away in a hurry, keeping Weiss somewhat confused.

"I never saw her like this…" She turned to Ruby. "Ruby… do you know her?" 

"W-What? Why would you ask that?"

"It sounded that you were surprised to see her… So…?" There were a lot of thoughts going through Weiss' head, like how could they know each other? Ruby didn't have an owner before, so unless she worked at someplace that Ruby could have met her there were not many other possibilities.

"If I tell you… promise you won't fire her."

"I can't promise that. If she was someone that hurt you-"

"No! She wouldn't do that… Promise?" Weiss sighed, as much as she didn't want to make that promise since that meant that whatever Ruby knew Ilia could have done in the past won't affect her, she had to know. What if… there was something between them? Could it be that Weiss gave her heart to someone for who she was just another girl? Just the thought of that made Weiss want to cry.

"... I promise."

"We know each other... from the store… Ilia is a chameleon Faunus." Weiss certainly didn't expect that.

"Wait… really?"

"Yeah, she was Blake's friend. She tried to 'fight' with my sister over Blake… but Blake chose Yang. Sometime after that, she ran away… it's been a few years… please don't tell anyone." Weiss smiled. Here she was, thinking that Ruby protected her because there was a history between them… and she just wanted to protect someone who even wasn't her friend, just another Faunus…

"I won't. Ilia is a good assistant, if she wouldn't be I would have fired her a long time ago… Aren't you envious though?"

"That… you have an assistant and I don't?"

"No… that everyone acts normally towards her while a lot of people are mean to you. It's not fair."

"Yeah well, Yang always told me that life isn't fair… Just death is."

"That sounds a bit dark."

"I guess. But just because our lives are different, it doesn't mean I can't be happy. I mean… I have you now… and you make me very happy." Ruby's smile had a strong effect on Weiss. Even when talking about the unfair inequality… Ruby could make Weiss feel special… if she could do anything to help Faunus, she would do it for Ruby… but she couldn't, at least not while her father was still living. She could make an impact thanks to her wealth… but she would be shot down immediately by her father.

"And I… am glad that I have you. Thank you."

* * *

"Friends Weiss and Ruby, please come in." Penny closed the door before leading them upwards. She knocked on a door with a smile. "Weiss and Ruby are here." The door almost broke with how fast they were opened, and a lion Faunus jumped on Ruby, catching her and giving her a bearhug… or was it a lionhug?

"Ruby!" She yelled out.

“Yang… you’re going to break my ribs…” Ruby said breathlessly.

“Sorry.” Ruby was then placed on her feet again, and her hair was thoroughly ruffled.

“So… this is your… mistress?” Yang did little to hide to spitefulness in the word mistress, and rightfully so, it sounded atrocious.

“Yang, this is Weiss.” Ruby beamed with a smile, surprising Yang. What was she expecting? Did she think Weiss would be evil and Ruby would hate her?

“Nice to meet you when you’re in more… stable condition.” Weiss stuck out a hand. Yang glanced at Ruby and then cautiously shook Weiss’ hand.

“Hey, where is Blake?” Ruby looked around and concluding there were no tracks of her cat friend.

“I am here.” Blake suddenly appeared behind Yang. Then silence hit.

“Would you like something to drink? Tea, or a coffee? Oh, what about chocolate?” Penny tried to break the tension… which just showed how big it was. Penny wasn’t very good at reading emotions and such. Her offer actually helped, and they all headed to the living room. It took a little while but eventually, the tension was gone. 

“Ruby, wanna see our room?” Yang asked Ruby, being obviously excited. Ruby looked at Weiss, as in searching for permission. Weiss lightly nodded and smiled as she saw the three Faunus disappearing on the stairs.

“Where does Ruby sleep?” Penny asked all of a sudden, making Weiss blush in a process.

“Well… with me.” Weiss tried to keep her composure… however, she wasn’t sure for how long would she be able to. But, the answer seemed to be to Penny’s liking.

“Really? Tell me, do you snuggle at night? How does it feel?” That shattered every bit of composure Weiss had as she broke into a blushing mess.

“Penny?!”

“I am sorry, I was just curious… so?”

“... Yes… we do… and… it feels amazing, she’s so soft and warm.” Weiss gushed.

“Ooh, please tell me more.” Of course, what else could she expect from Penny? And as much as she didn’t want to tell anyone, she wanted to share her thought about Ruby… with someone who is not Ruby… and Penny was probably best qualified for that.

“You have to keep it a secret though, which means don’t tell anyone.”

“You have my word.”

“... I fell in love with her... “ Weiss said with closed eyes, why? She was ashamed of herself. Not that she fell in love with Ruby, or because Ruby was a Faunus… 

“You don’t… look too happy.”

“Of course… I met her two days ago… and… I practically forced myself on her… figuratively speaking… I would never… you know what I mean.” Ruby… it wasn’t fair towards her. She didn’t choose Weiss, and Weiss didn’t give her a lot of options to choose from.

“Mating is about the only major difference between humans and Faunus.” Penny started, catching Weiss’ attention. “Humans did this whole dating thing a bit too complicated. Since Faunus didn’t have that luxury, their mating is a lot simpler… and faster. Faunus pairs can be formed in a single week.” Weiss… didn’t know that… perhaps she should have read more.

“Really? A week? And what happens then? Do they just say that they love each other and get together?”

  
“Well… almost. There is an act that takes place to kind of… confirm each other’s feelings.”

“And that is?”

“Um… It um… takes place in… bed.”

“... You mean… that?” There were a few things you could do in bed with another person, and Weiss was pretty sure it wasn’t sleeping or having breakfast in bed.

“Yes… If you are not sure about how Ruby feels… you can wait if she proposes the idea to you.”

“But she’s 17. Isn’t she too young for that?”

“Is she? I thought the age of consent was 16.”

  
“I… I don’t actually know that… but even if… she’s so sweet and innocent. I don’t know if I could defile such beauty with… me.”

“Then let her decide.” Penny was right… this was about her and Ruby… and that meant Ruby had a say in things.

“You’re right… thank you, Penny.”

“No problem.” After that, the two chatted about lots of things, one thing, in particular, made Weiss feel like Penny had a crush on Winter… Winter… she was about the only one in her family who she would consider telling about her and Ruby… but how?

When Weiss heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, she looked around, only to see Ruby red like her namesake. What happened? Also, it seemed that when Yang looked at her now, she looked way more… friendly.

“I think we should maybe head home now, the dinner will be almost ready,” Weiss said, looking at Ruby with a smile.

“Ok.” Ruby chippered with a smile, even though her blush was still very much there.

“Come back any time.” Penny led them to the front door.

“We will. Bye.” Weiss said shortly, looking at the Faunus two and giving them both a small nod.

“Bye.” Ruby waved her hands… she was still red though… seriously? Was she alright? When Penny closed the door, Weiss had to make sure Ruby wasn’t sick or anything.

“Ruby, are you feeling alright?”

“Y-Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?”

“Well, your face has been red for about two minutes now.”

“Oh… that’s just Yang trying to embarrass me… she’s pretty good at that.”

“Oh, I see. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah. Thanks for that. It’s great to be able to see Yang… but I am also kinda glad I don’t see her every day. There’s only so much teasing and tickling I can bear.”

“Tickling you say… I might try that myself.” Weiss said with a sly smile.

“You don’t have a death grip so I am sure I could wiggle out of it.”

“Really, well, then get prepared for the tickle of your life once we get home.”


	4. Something happens, and then another thing happens

This right here… that was the best. Ruby lied on their bed, controller in her hands, and played the block game while Weiss lied next to her, her hands enveloped around Ruby and her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby started and Weiss hummed in acknowledgment. "I… wanted to ask you something… important." Ruby paused the game, and put the controller aside, looking into Weiss' eyes. That looked serious… Could it be about… that? It was about a week since Penny explained to Weiss how Faunus formed pairs.

"As I said before, you can ask me anything you want."

"R-Right… ahm… you know… I love you, the most in the entire world, and… I want you all for myself. I know it's selfish but… I don't care. Weiss… will you become my mate and be with me forever and ever?"  _ Forever and ever…  _ Weiss looked into Ruby's hopeful eyes, forever was a long time… 

"I… love you too… of course I will." And Weiss was sure Ruby was the right person to spend it with.

"Really?" Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss.

"Why are you so surprised? You know how many happy memories I have?"

"I don't… a lot?"

"Yes… and all of them involve you. You're the only person in this world that can make me happy." Ruby only replied with a shining smile.

"Uh… actually… that's not… all." Ruby turned bright red, and Weiss could guess why.

"Ruby, this is entirely up to you. If you don't think you're ready or are not hundred percent sure, we don't have to do it."

"I want to, and I am ready for it. Weiss… I want you…" Weiss smiled and started kissing Ruby on her neck.

"Your neck is nice and warm," Weiss said with a giggle.

"Then it's probably a great place for your cold lips."

"A little daring, aren't we?"

"Maybe a little bit."

* * *

"... Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"You are really the most amazing person ever."

"Was it that good?"

"Better… Ruby… can you do something for me?"

"Of course. What?"

"I noticed that you are still… how should I say this… you always ask me if you can do something, but I already told you that you can do whatever you want. And I meant it. It's nice that you are thinking about me… but this just… it's not right. So, please… I am not your owner. You are your own person, not a thing, please, remember it."

"But… how can I be my own person if my heart belongs to you?" Damn, Ruby was really smooth. It almost felt as if she deliberately tried to make Weiss' heart pound… and the worst part is that it worked.

"Well… t-then I-I am y-yours." Weiss stuttered with a blush. Ruby's response was only a smile and a kiss.

* * *

*A Few months later*

"That was really nice," Ruby said as she bounced in their room with bags in her hands, with Weiss right behind her.

"I am glad we dodged that "party" father hosted."

"I bet they didn't even have costumes." Ruby put down the bags and removed her fake horns from her head.

"They don't need costumes to be scary." Weiss smiled slightly at her joke and finally removed her wings. As nice as they looked, they were heavy.

"That's right. But costumes aren't just about being scary. Look at you, you look so pretty, just like a real angel."

"Really? Well… the night is not over yet." Weiss locked her arms around Ruby's torso and made them both fall on their bed. "Happy birthday." Weiss kissed the girl lying on top of her. "What would you want? I can get you about anything." Ruby smiled sadly and Weiss knew exactly what was on her mind.

"You know there's only one thing I wish." Yes, of course, she knew.

"I want it too… but… I am just worried about what would happen." Weiss hated disappointing Ruby, and when she saw the look in her eyes, she knew why. "Alright. I'll go tell him."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. If he kicks us out… well… I am sure Penny would let us stay at her place for some time…" Weiss rolled Ruby under her, kissed her, and stood up.

"Wait, you're going right now?"

“I avoided this way too long.”

* * *

“Damn, this is really good, try one too, Lissa,” the detective said as she took another bite from her doughnut.

“You, Emily… didn’t you say your wife wants you to eat healthier?” Her college looked at her in question. 

“Why do you think I eat it here?” Her phone started ringing and she answered it with a sigh. “Yeah?... Sure.” She slipped the phone into her pocket and stood up.

“Got a body?”

“Yep, the Schnee manor. Why can’t people just stop dying?” She sighed and picked up her badge from their table.

“It’s Halloween. Death is the main theme you know. Let’s go before it gets cold.” The police station was not far away from the manor, and soon they were in front of the crime scene.

“Damn. If only all crime scenes were this nice. Way better than the scrapyard last week.” The detective duo was led to the second floor by one of the policemen that were already there.

“So, what do we have here?” Asked Emily the policeman.

“Jacques Schnee, 56, CEO of SDC. Died in his office. The ambulance that was here first said it looks like he was poisoned… or his organs just decided to stop working. That’s up to you.”

“Any witness?”

“His daughter, Weiss Schnee. She is the heiress and I don’t have to say that she will be getting big money now that her dad died. She is in her room.”

“Alright. First show us the body, then we’ll talk with the daughter.” They entered the office where a man in a white suit was leaned over his chair.

“Did someone move with the body?”

“Yeah, the ambulance. They say he had a hand over his heart.” Lissa looked at the mug on his desk and bent closer for a sniff.

“Bitter coffee, you find nothing better to hide poison in… I want to test it. And ask the staff what he ate today.”

“Sure. Now, wanna talk to his daughter?”

“Yeah. Do we know why she was here?”

“Not really. She told us it was about a ‘private matter’.” The detective duo was led to Weiss’ room.

“Weiss Schnee? I am detective Briggs and this is my partner detective Sinclaire. We need to ask you a few things.” Both showed their badges to the woman in an angel costume, she held an almost sleeping Faunus in her arms and slowly stroked her head.

“Of course… what do you want to know?”

“We want to hear what happened.”

“Right… Well… I went to talk about something with father-” before Weiss could continue she was stopped by one of the detectives.

“You will have to tell us what you were talking about.” Weiss looked at the Faunus in her arms and sighed.

“If I tell you, can I be sure you won’t tell anything to the media?” The detectives looked at each other and lightly nodded.

“Don’t worry, those vultures get nothing from us.”

“I went to tell him that I have a girlfriend.”

“And that was a problem?”

“According to my father… yes. He is… was homophobic and hated Faunus. Ruby here is my girlfriend.” The young girl only grumbled.

“And as an heiress to the company, he didn’t want that.” Emily guessed the rest.

“Not really. I am not the heiress, not anymore anyway. He just thought that I would “disrespect the family name.” So… anyway… I went to talk to him, he looked angry when I came… well, angrier than usual. When I told him, he started yelling about disowning me, and then just… stopped, which was weird, once he started yelling, something would usually fly through the air. He started clutching his heart, I called the ambulance but he died before they came.” Weiss recited this in such a monotone voice one could say this happened to her every Thursday.

“You don’t seem very sad that he died. What happened between the two of you that you aren’t the heiress anymore?” Lissa asked on behalf of both detectives.

“I am not going to play anything on you here. He wasn’t a good father. In fact, he never acted like a father. He was like an annoying boss that knew you since you were born, not to mention how terrible of a human being he was. So yes, I am not that sad. As for the other question, about a month ago I told him we should start treating our Faunus employees better. He told me to basically fuck off. Can’t say I was surprised. Then he told me I am not suited for leading a company and that my ‘compassion for those animals’ could ruin us. I would like to help you more but I can’t. If you want to know more ask his lawyer, Norman Norris.”

“This Norman is his friend?”

“Jacques Schnee doesn't have friends, he has connections. But well… from what I know he doesn’t hate father… which you can’t say about everyone. But uh… He knew about pretty much anything father did. Oh… and just in case I am a suspect, I was at my friend’s Halloween party while my father was at his… banquette. I went to talk to him about ten minutes after I came home, and I didn’t go through the kitchen. So, I couldn’t poison him.”

“Why do you think he was poisoned?”

“There already was an attempt on his life about six months ago… plus, he was a solid candidate for the most hated man on the planet. Oh, and I heard the medics talk about it…”

“Of course… just a last thing, the name of that friend of yours?”

“Penny Polendina.”

“That’ll be all for now. Good night.” The detectives left the room and looked at each other.

“What do you think?” Asked Lissa.

“I think she has a couple of motives. Maybe she wanted him to make her heiress again? Or he told her he would get rid of her Faunus a few days ago and so she poisoned him, or hired someone to do it. I mean, these Faunus lovers are always kinda weird. Or… maybe it was her Faunus? You know, abusive father, she picks up on the vibe and poisons him, and daughter then tries to protect her."

"Personally, I don't see the problem in being with a Faunus… it's not illegal anyway. But she does seem pretty suspicious. I am going to go talk with that lawyer, and you can check that Faunus."

* * *

"Norman Norris? Lissa Sinclair, I am investigating the murder of Jacques Schnee and I was told you were his lawyer." The older nodded and took out a file.

"That is correct. I have been working for Jacques for 21 years."

"And what did you usually do for him?"

"Well… just about anything needed. He was my only client. Whether he was sued or he wanted to change his will, take care of the formalities of opening a new factory, and so on."

"Speaking of will, who is the heir?" The man opened a file and browsed through it.

"That would be his daughter, Weiss."

"Oh? She told us it wasn't her, that he changed it." Norman just slightly smiled.

"I can see why. Jacques was… a personality. What he said was, he almost never changed his mind. Maybe four weeks ago, he called me and told me to change his will, that he wants his son Whitley to be the heir because Weiss wanted to pay more to the Faunus workers. I somehow managed to persuade him to not do it.”

“And why did you do that? Do you know her?”

“No, I never personally met any member of his family, but I will tell you one thing. SDC employs thousands of Faunus around the globe, a lot of them die from malnutrition and diseases, and whoever wants to change that is in my book a good person.”

“Right… his daughter also told us about another attempt on his life, about half a year ago. Do you know something about that?”

“Not really. Someone in a mask shot him in a leg, then escaped. But… it could be anyone really. Unhappy employees, their families, rivals Jacques destroyed… It would probably be easier to make a list of who didn’t want to kill him.”

“Right… just a few more questions. Were you present on the banquette he was hosting yesterday?”

“I was, just like every Halloween.”

“Did something unusual happen?”

“No… I don’t think so.”

“And did you saw he ate and drank?”

“No, I know he had a glass of champagne, but that’s it. I didn’t spend the whole night just beside him. There were about 40 people there.”

“Right. Thank you, that’ll be all for now. If we have any more questions, we will call.”

* * *

“Weiss… are you alright?” Ruby snapped Weiss out of her trance.

“Hm? Yeah, I am fine… Just… a little tired. I stayed up late because of the police.” Ruby frowned.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Ruby placed her hand on Weiss’ heart. “Weiss, are you alright?” Weiss thought about the question a little bit and then smiled.

“Yeah... I am. I am glad that it’s finally out. It’s just… There are so many things now. Whitley will take over the company which means I’ll probably have to find a new job, Winter probably comes for father’s funeral and… I haven’t seen her in two years… plus, you will meet her too… I am kind of nervous…” Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and smiled.

“You are overthinking everything. I have an idea… What if you take a day off and we stay here and cuddle?”

“That does sound extremely tempting… Let me think about it…” Weiss playfully smiled and made a thinking sound. “Yeah… it sounds amazing.” She then planted a kiss on Ruby’s lips and gazed into her eyes. That’s when her phone started ringing and destroyed the moment. Weiss picked it up and lifted it to her ear.

“Yes, Pyrrha?”

“Hello, Weiss. I am sorry to call this early. First of all, accept my sincere condolences. Second, your father’s lawyer called me a while ago and told me you are still heiress.”  _ … What?! _

“Hold up... what?! Uh… oh… I… that’s… good? I-I suppose.”

“Yes, becoming this morning, you are officially the CEO of SDC.” Well, at least something was good. Not that this was her dream job… but SDC is big, and it creates jobs for thousands of people and better her than Whitley.

“I suppose I should probably go to work today then…” Weiss said, getting a sympathetic look from Ruby.

“Yes… be careful.”

“What do you mean?”

“You haven’t seen the news yet?”  _ Uh oh… _

“N...o? What happened this time?”

“Well… someone wrote that your father got a heart attack after you told him… you are… having… intercourse with multiple Faunus that work in SDC…” 

"Hello? Weiss? Are you still there?"

“... Pyrrha… I will raise your payment by five times if you find whoever had anything to do with that article and BRING ME THEIR HEADS!!” Weiss was seeing red, she was seething. Was this some kind of stupid joke?

“... So… should I prepare to file a lawsuit?”

“Yes. Whoever wrote it, then the person that greenlit it, and whoever they got the information from.”

“On it.” Weiss put down the phone and wanted to yell… but she didn’t, Ruby was right beside her and she didn’t want to make her ears hurt.

“Weiss, calm down. It’s obviously fake. Do you really think someone would believe it? And even if, is it really that bad that people think that you were with a Faunus.”

“Yes. Humans are incredibly stupid. You know, I wouldn’t care if they wrote the truth, if they wrote about me and you… but they changed it just to make me look terrible. They made it so that I look like slut. And I certainly won’t leave it like that. Looks like the cuddling day will have to wait.”

* * *

“... I told you it’s bad,” Weiss said as she looked out of the window in her office. Lucky she was so high up or the angry crowd could have broken in.

“You think it’s because of the news?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t see any other reason.” Then, suddenly Ilia came in.

“I am so sorry I am late. I had to use the back entrance to even get here. I hope they didn’t hurt you.”

“It’s fine. I understand. And no, they didn’t… yet. Ilia, do whatever you have to do, get anyone you need to help you, I want you to find me and Ruby bodyguards.”

“Of course, any special wishes?”

“They need to accept Faunus… and I would appreciate it if they could start today.”

“On it.” Ilia left the office and Ruby looked at Weiss.

“Do you think they will hurt us?”

“I don’t know… but it’s better to be prepared. I don’t want to risk your safety.”

* * *

Four hours after Ilia got her new task, she returned with two files in hand.

“After looking over tens of people, I found these two to be the best.” Ilia handed the files over and Weiss opened the first one.

“Lie Ren,” Weiss started.

“Yes, he has reached mastery in Kung Fu, Jujitsu, Arnis, Judo, Aikido, Ninjitsu, and something I can’t pronounce.”

“Sorry, did you say Ninjitsu? Like… a ninja?”

“Y...es. I have seen a video of him on the internet and he’s incredibly talented. Also, no criminal records.”

“Well of course, even if he did something, who could catch a ninja?” Ruby said with a smile.

“She does have a point… and the other one… Nora Valkyrie.”

“Yes, winner of the Strong man competition.” 

“But she’s a woman, isn’t the competition just for men?”

“Well… yes, but… it does seem that she mistook the competition for a gym.”

“So… she won by accident?”

“Yes…”

“Huh… well… what about her past?”

“A couple of speeding and parking tickets, and one weekend in a cell.”

“What did she do?”

“A brawl in a pub. The reason behind it was… I quote the police report “This one guy just said “Let’s brawl,” to everyone in the pub. I couldn’t not join,” and the others in the place said the same.”

“Alright… if they have nothing against Faunus, hire them.” Ilia nodded and went.

“How can you accidentally win a competition?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, I… have no idea.”

“Well… a ninja and valkyrie… I think we’ll be safe.”

“You’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me if you'd like to see the investigation, maybe like a full chapter, or pieces spread over next... two or three chapters, or if you don't care about it at all and you'd like to just see Weiss and Ruby's perspectives. I just thought it'd be interesting to dive a little deeper into this world.

**Author's Note:**

> End of the chapter once again, alas, all things come to an end. If you liked it, please let me know because, to be honest, I don't know what normal people think about this, I like it but I am not normal. I for one thought that this world was... different, new, and I wanted to explore it more, the way it differs from ours in all the ways of normal life. Well, enough me talking, until next time


End file.
